


the better i feel

by somehowunbroken



Series: tonight, tonight [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017 Memorial Cup, Fluff, M/M, Non-sexual showering together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: Alex is tired after they beat Seattle.





	the better i feel

**Author's Note:**

> -the otters play tomorrow, so here's a good luck fic for them, since it seemed to help last time!
> 
> -thanks to ari for always finding my missing quotation marks <3
> 
> -title is from [dido's "closer."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wtFNWpoR6wk)

"Well, that was closer than I'd like," Dylan says as soon as the door closes behind them.

Alex snorts as he throws his suit jacket to the bed. "They don't ask how," he recites, and he can almost hear Dylan rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but the _how many _is a lie," he says. Alex turns to see him shrugging out of his jacket. "We won that 3-2 game 4-2. Not that I want to take back the empty netter, but…"__

__"You'd better not," Alex agrees, working at the knot in his tie. "Girhiny hasn't scored in forever. He might cry if you took it back."_ _

__"I don't want to take it back," Dylan repeats._ _

__Alex nods as he pulls his tie loose and starts working on his dress shirt. "Then what?"_ _

__"I kind of wanted to beat them, like, 10-2," Dylan admits after a moment, smiling sheepishly. "Really crush them, y'know?"_ _

__Alex laughs as he peels out of his shirt. "Getting the game winner isn't enough for you," he teases. "You need everyone on the team to get a hatty?"_ _

__"Can you imagine?" Dylan sighs, shucking his pants._ _

__"We'll save that for the final," Alex decides, grinning. "Everyone will get one. Even Timpy."_ _

__Dylan snorts. "I vote you get to tell him that," he says. "Look! I'm delegating!"_ _

__"I'm so proud of you," Alex says dryly, shaking his head a little. "Shower?"_ _

__"Shower," Dylan agrees. He drops the last of his clothes to the floor, unselfconsciously naked, and heads to the bathroom. Alex hears the water turn on a moment later and hurries to get his socks off. He might hop his way towards the bathroom while struggling with one of them, but Dylan's already in the shower, so he's safe from chirping._ _

__"Grab a clean washcloth," Dylan calls when Alex walks into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him. "I got in before I remembered."_ _

__"Got it," Alex says, snagging one off the towel rack. "I'm coming in. Block the water."_ _

__"You're good," Dylan says, so Alex pulls the curtain back and steps in._ _

__It's not always easy and it's definitely never the fastest way to get clean, but Alex likes showering together, likes that he'd suggested it months ago and Dylan hadn't hesitated to agree. Showers are a great way to decompress, and it's nice to have someone there to help you wash your back when you go into the boards too fast and end up bruising your ribs._ _

__Alex sighs a little and leans forward, resting his head between Dylan's shoulder blades as Dylan gets his hair wet. The water runs down his back and gets Alex's hair damp, too, but it's not like he got in the shower to stay dry, so he leaves his head where it is. Dylan hums after a little while, reaching back to squeeze Alex's hip. "You okay?" he asks._ _

__"Yeah," Alex replies. He lifts his head a little so Dylan can turn, then steps back into him and sighs when Dylan wraps his arms around him. "Tired."_ _

__Dylan laughs a little, more like a pointed exhale than anything else, and rocks Alex back and forth a little. "We can sleep when we finish showering," he promises. "I'll do your hair, c'mon."_ _

__"Deal," Alex says, smiling as Dylan shuffle-walks them in a circle until Alex's back is in the water. He lets go of Dylan so he can actually rinse off, and when he steps back out of the water, Dylan's waiting with shampoo in his hands. He raises an eyebrow, water dripping down his face, and Alex bends his head forward._ _

__Dylan doesn't need more of an invitation than that. Alex's eyes slip closed as Dylan works the shampoo through his hair; he keeps it short, unlike some people, so it doesn't take long before Dylan reaches behind Alex to rinse his hands off before gently tipping Alex's head back into the water. He runs his fingers through Alex's hair for far longer than he probably needs to, but Alex isn't going to complain about the free scalp massage._ _

__"Better?" Dylan asks after a little while, tilting Alex's head forward again. He blinks the water out of his eyes and smiles up at Dylan._ _

__"Better," he confirms. "Want me to get yours?"_ _

__It makes Dylan's smile widen a little, and he tugs Alex out of the water. "Nah, I've got it tonight," he says, handing Alex the washcloth and soap. "Trade spots?"_ _

__They shuffle around each other again, and Alex washes himself off while Dylan shampoos his hair. They'd showered at the rink, so it's not like they have to really scrub down, but Dylan has his routines and Alex doesn't like the way rink soap smells. It works for both of them, so they switch places again so Alex can rinse off while Dylan sopas up._ _

__They both like their showers pretty hot; Dylan never turns the bathroom fan on, and Alex hadn't felt like it tonight, so stepping out of the shower is a little like Alex imagines stepping into a rainforest would be. It's warm, though, so Alex doesn't complain as he tugs a towel off the rack and tosses it to Dylan before wrapping himself up._ _

__He reaches for the doorknob, but stills when Dylan catches his other wrist in his hand. He turns, one eyebrow raised, but Dylan's just giving him a goofy little smile. Alex sighs like he's put upon, but he smiles as he steps back towards Dylan and slides his arms around Dylan's waist._ _

__"You're the best," Dylan murmurs above him. Sometimes their height difference bothers Alex, but tonight he just hugs Dylan a little closer and doesn't say anything when Dylan hooks his hands together in the small of Alex's back, rocking them back and forth._ _

__They stay there for a little while, not quite shuffle-dancing in the bathroom, until Dylan sighs and bends down to brush a kiss against Alex's forehead. "Thanks," he says quietly._ _

__"Don't have to thank me," Alex replies. He means for it to be teasing, maybe, but his voice comes out just as soft as Dylan's. He takes a step back and turns, opening the door and walking out into the bedroom._ _

__It doesn't take long for them to put on pajamas and brush their teeth; Dylan's hair is a catastrophe, but that's not news, and he doesn't bother trying to comb it before climbing into the bed. Alex debats trying to coax him into it, but he really is tired, so he crawls in after Dylan. They curl into each other, Dylan reaching up to play with Alex's hair, and Alex goes boneless pretty quickly._ _

__"It was a good win," Dylan says right when Alex is starting to think they're not gonna say anything tonight. Some nights are like that; it's not really a big deal. He blinks when Dylan speaks, though, and nods slightly against his chest._ _

__"Even if we didn't kill them 10-2," he says. "And nobody got a hatty."_ _

__"Next game," Dylan says, and Alex can feel the smile Dylan's pressing into his hair. "And then everyone gets one in the final."_ _

__"Solid plan," Alex agrees, grinning._ _

__"I'm the captain," Dylan says. "That's my job."_ _

__"How about sleeping?" Alex asks, laughing a little. "Is it your job to let me get some rest?"_ _

__"I guess," Dylan says, heaving a sigh like it's a big deal. He's still gently playing with Alex's hair, but he shifts his hand down and starts rubbing at the tense muscles at the base of his neck. Alex sighs happily, letting Dylan work his magic. "Hey, Alex?"_ _

__"Hm?" Alex asks, already a little more drowsy._ _

__"Gonna score you another one," Dylan says quietly. "I'm gonna keep scoring you goals, so we can hold the trophy together."_ _

__Dylan's not shy about sharing what he's feeling, but he doesn't always say it in ways that are easy to understand. This, though, this Alex gets with every part of himself, and he blinks the sleep away and pushes himself up so he can brush his mouth against Dylan's, soft but sure. He pulls back to see everything written right there on Dylan's face, and all he can do it smile back down at him._ _

__"I'll score some for you, too," he promises. He knows Dylan will get what he's saying._ _

**Author's Note:**

> -and it was then that alex understood that when dylan said "i'm gonna score you goals," what he really meant was "i love you."
> 
> -it's a series now! yay.
> 
> -[follow me on tumblr](http://somehowunbroken.tumblr.com) for many reblogs of dylan strome's terrible facial hair. i'm sorry. it's not my fault he's trying to actually look like an otter by growing whiskers.


End file.
